Chuck vs The Walkers
by Chris Parker
Summary: When all chances of hire seem hopeless at the annual tech con, Chuck Bartowski finds aid in Sarah Walker, who's father runs one of the biggest tech companies to date. Now, he must prove to be a worthy, insightful worker, with the challenging prospect of staying a healthy distance from his daughter, who seems to be drawing him in deeper and deeper.


Chuck vs Walker Tech

When all chances of hire seem hopeless at the annual tech con, Chuck Bartowski finds aid in Sarah Walker, who's father runs one of the biggest tech companies to date. Now, he must prove to be a worthy, insightful worker, with the challenging prospect of staying a healthy distance from his daughter.

**-12:30 PM: ANAHEIM CONVENTION CENTER: TECH CON-**

"I am not a booth baby sitter, Chuck! I'm not a boothy sitter!" Morgan complained rather childishly, from his seat behind the stack of business cards Chuck had set out. The words "ORION SECURITY SYSTEMS" bore the front of every plastic card, the only view morgan had from their crappy location.

"But I need you to keep watch over our ensemble." Chuck replied, watching his bearded friend, who looked rather odd in a suit. Chuck took in the view of the convention once more; it was a beauty, and a shame that they couldn't see it unless they craned their necks. They were stationed towards the back of the anaheim convention center, the place where tourists wandered to and away from...the loser zone, Chuck called it.

"Man, I told you we should've gotten a cut out figure of me! The chicks would so dig!" Morgan cried indignantly, lightly hitting a fist against their cloth covered table.

"Morgan..." Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, running a hand over his head to smooth it back. "Please...not now!"

A smaller kid, about age seven if Chuck had to guess, passed by their booth. Chuck guessed he was probably there for the candy each display had. Mooching was a common occurence, and Chuck was determined to save at least a few pieces for the big dogs.

"Finally, a visitor." Morgan rolled his eyes. "What can you offer us? Your gameboy?"

"Hey!" The kid cried out, pointing to the small bearded an behind the table. "You're that elf-gnome from fantasy wars!"

"I'm NOT a gnome! And the proper term is Gnelf!" Morgan called back. Chuck immediately slapped a palm to his forhead.

"Morgn...don't bring up gnelfs again...and just stay put." he ordered his best friend reluctantly.

"What?" Morgan watched the frightened kid retreat.

"I'm going host hunting." Chuck replied steadily.

"Chuck, my man..." Morgan sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that these men here, the masters of technology...could build their own security systems?"

"Morg, ours is state of the art." Chuck replied, smoothing down his own suit. He was stalling a little too, but all for good reason.

"And that's why our booth is located in such a nice, local area." Morgan replied with a tinted tone of sarcasm.

"Since it's so local and nice, I'm sure booth sitting will be relaxing, Mr. Gnelf..." Chuck's smile was contagious.

"Hurry up, Chuck. A man could get lonely in the outskirts of the convention." He teased.

"Will do buddy...why don't you order our business cards again?" Chuck suggested over his shoulder, knowing he'd already done it about six or seven times.

"Happy hunting!" Morgan replied, leaning back.

This would be a long day.

Chuck began his informative stroll down the first aisle of booths. He noticed that they got larger and more intricate as he passed, people seeming to cluster up in the far distance. Squinting, he barely made out the sign, reading, " Walker Industries...Of course they'd be getting the media..." Chuck shook his head.

Walker Tech did everything, essentially. They were a huge brand like Sony, or Microsoft. Everything the CEO, Jack Walker touched, turned to gold. His products were unbelieveable, and they had shaped Chuck's generation and beyond. The man was a genius.

Chuck stepped past a chunk of tourists and salesman, hopes set hight. He'd read about a recent brake in at Walker's main building a few weeks ago...surely he needed a new system?

Chuck made his way over to the Walker stage, pushing through the herds of people who'd come to see his latest gaming invention. Chuck knew the funny thing about Walker...he didn't game. In fact, he wasn't really into electronics too much at all.

What Jack Walker was, was a smart business man. He had charisma, looks, influence, power, talent, and good acting skills.

And apparently, thick security.

Chuck watched as Jack's security guarded the room behind the stage, and everyone was smart to back off. Chuck bit his lip. This was his only chance to meet Jack in person until next year, and by then, the hole in his security could have been patched with someone else's work. He couldn't afford that.

Chuck took a breath and strode forward. The reaction was as expected.

The guard put a burly hand out, grunting an order. "No one sees Mr. Walker before or after presentations."

Chuck laughed nervously, hand behind his neck. "Well, ah, I'm no ordinary guy..." he tried to come up with some sort of justification as to why he should've been allowed in the room.

"Yeah, super geek." One of the guards grunted, chuckling deeply.

Chuck resisted the urge to give up. He needed to get this done, one way or another.

"Actually, I'm here to fix all of Mr. Walker's security issues." Chuck replied, feigning a confident voice and praying that it would work.

"I'd say you're becoming a security issue pretty quickly, punk." One of the men stated, cracking his knuckles in a grotesque manner.

"Bill, Ted, lay off." A lighter, much smoother voice came from behind Chuck.

Turning, he saw the beautiful blonde and blue eyed daughter of Jack: Sarah Walker. She'd even advertised some of his products before. His jaw immediately dropped. Unbelieveably, she was more beautiful in person.

"Sa...Sarah Walker?" Chuck tried to go for suave, but ended up lame. Story of his life.

The blonde flashed him a tiny smile. "That'd be me. And you are?" she, on the other hand, was very charismatic, much like her father.

"Charles Bartowski, of Orion security systems." Chuck stated nervously, shaking her hand.

"The booth all the way in the back corner?" She remarked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Chuck replied embarassedly. "That's us."

"Here to see my father?" She asked, taking him in. He didn't look to bad...and the suit was very appropriate.

"Well, yes, but -"

"-About the break in, two weeks ago?" Sarah was quick on his plan. Chuck seemed very surprised.

"Yeah...how'd you know?" He asked.

"Doesn't take a detective to get that, Charles." She replied amusedly.

"Please, call me Chuck." He offered her an innocent grin.

Sarah immediately felt her heart drop ever so slightly. Ignoring the feeling, she decided on a rash decision. "Alright...come in. But follow my lead." she warned cautiously, making for the entrance.

Bill spoke up for the first time since Sarah arrived. "But Ms. Walker, he clearly specified-"

"Let me handle this, Bill." She replied sourly, pissed at them for making fun of the poor new guy. "Your job is to guard the damn door. Do that."

Chuck felt a smirk coming on as he concealed it carefully, following Sarah into the temporary office they'd set up.

Chuck let out a low whistle as he glanced around, eyes taking in all the luxury items they'd given him. There were couches, a mini fridge, potted plants, a desk...everything.

"Uh...are you sure this isn't your hotel room?" Chuck blurted out.

Sarah rose a brow at him. "I sure hope not." She replied, her tone tipped with amusement.

Sarah held up a hand as Chuck watched her approach a swively chair, nothing visible infront of it. Sarah bent down and whispered something Chuck couldn't quite catch. And as if on cue, the black swiveling chair turned, revealing Jack Walker on his cell phone. He looked slick and well suited, in a business shirt and coat, with matching black pants.

Chuck watched the tech god in awe, never actually close enough to see him. Immediately he caught the resemblance between the man and his daughter.

"I'll call you back, Rudy." Jack hung up and rose, stepping towards Chuck with a critical eye.

"So, my daughter fished you out of the crowd?" Jack asked with some amusement.

Chuck already felt intimidated. "Not exactly sir, I-"

"You're here about the security systems?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, sir." Chuck replied, flashing him a trying smile.

"Alright." Jack sighed, shaking his hand. "Your name is?"

"Charles Bartowski, of Orion industries, sir."

"Take a seat, Charles." Jack motioned to the chair across from his. Sarah sat on the other chair, watching the exchange with notable curiosity.

Jack studied his features for a minute, almost as if he was inspecting a slave for purchase. Chuck resisted the urge to gulp under the pressure. This man meant business.

"I'm assuming you heard about the break in a few weeks ago? The one down at the West headquarters?"

"Yes sir." Chuck nodded, making eye contact as best he could.

"Well, why did it happen? You look like a kid who's been doing his homework, Charles." Jack was testing him. And Chuck was prepared.

"The camera system was linked to the lasers. When one broke down, the other did as well. This made a very easy hole for thieves and competitors to break in and steal valuable blue -prints and equipment." Chuck replied readily, Sarah raising a brow. That was exactly what happened, according to their current security team.

"And you can change that?" Jack asked curiously.

"That and anything else, sir." Chuck replied readily. "I have a degree in Stanford to show, if need be."

"So, any computer problems, and you can handle it faster than my idiot developers?" he seemed reluctant to even mention the men he'd hired, and they were known around as some of the best of their time.

"I'd like to think so." Chuck nodded.

Jack nodded, eyeing the tall, suited man. He was a kid, struggling to make it, just like everyone else. But something in those brown eyes of his...something more than the other guys. He looked like he was willing to do anything, and that was the spirit Jack had built his company on. The gusto, the fire, and the passion. That was why he was going to give this Charles figure a chance.

Rising, Chuck followed suit.

"Well." Jack began. Sarah watched, an interesting look on her face. Maybe she'd finally caught a winner? "Charles, it looks like you know your line of work...I'll tell you what." Jack began. "Here's my personal number." He reached out from his shirt pocket, handing Chuck a professional business card. "I want you to come down to the West building tomorrow, and we'll see how you do."

Chuck could barely contain the excited grin that was threatening to break through his calm demeanor. "Oh, wow, uh...Thank you very much, sir!" Chuck cried.

"I don't do this often, kid." Jack informed him. "Don't let me down."

"No, of course not." Chuck was quick to save himself.

"Alright then. Sarah will give you the details. See you tomorrow at eight, Bartowski."

"Yes, thank you sir!" Chuck grinned, shaking his hand one more time as he left the room, Sarah in tow.

As the two left the room, Jack called the number back again. "Rudy? I need a background and fraud check on one Charles Bartowski."

Once they reached the outside, Chuck nearly leaped up with excitement, as Sarah leaned against the wall, watching him.

"Oh god! El is going to love this! Thank you!" He turned to Sarah with a grin. "This was all your doing, Ms. Walker!"

"It's Sarah, Chuck." She replied with an amused smile. "I'm not my father."

"Anyway...thank you." Chuck looked at her in her blue eyes, raw emotion and genuine feeling in his words. "It really means a lot..."

"You impressed him." Sarah replied. "Not me."

"So...what is it you do?" Chuck asked. "I have the feeling you're involved somehow."

"Well, I'm the heir to the throne." Sarah replied. "I just observe, and wait patiently, for my turn." she shrugged.

"So, this building, where-"

"It's all on the card, Chuck." Sarah answered, guessing his question correctly.

"Right...right." Chuck took a breath. "Anyway, I guess I-"

"Hey baby." Chuck watched as a strong arm wrapped around Sarah's waist, pulling her to it's owner. Chuck glanced up, immediately recognizing the man. It was Bryce Larkin, Walker's partner in business, and a major investor in his business. "Let's go now, I can't wait here anymore." Bryce smirked, leaning over her.

Sarah cleared her throat, pulling out of his grasp. She turned on him with a gaze Chuck couldn't see. "I'm talking, Bryce." her voice was stern, condescending even, as she turned back to Chuck with an apologetic gaze. "Sorry, ah...what were you saying?"

Bryce watched the interaction with slight annoyance. Who was this kid?

"Oh, just that I'll see you tomorrow." Chuck replied hastily, feeling suddenly uncomfortable under both their cerulean gazes.

"Bye, Chuck." she said, watching him go.

"Bye, Sarah." he smiled gratefully back at her.

"Where were you man?" Morgan sounded flustered, and mostly bored. When Chuck returned to his rightful booth, he'd found his bearded friend sitting in the exact same position he'd left him in. "These plastic seats hurt my-"

"-no time!" Chuck called excitedly. "We got a job!"

Morgan shot up from his seat, eyes widening at the prospect of Chuck finally working after his downtime from Jill. "You're kidding!"

"No!" Chuck grinned. "And not just any job!" Chuck tried to hold out the suspense but he couldn't quite contain it himself. "JACK WALKER HIRED US FOR SECURITY!"

Morgan's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, Chuck...But could you repeat that again?"

"Jack Walker." Chuck announced, getting his composure back now. "Hired us."

"Chuck..." Morgan suddenly sighed, as if he'd found out the whole thing was a lie.

"What? I thought you'd be happy...?" Chuck asked dumbfoundedly.

"I would be...if it were real..." Morgan began, taking in Chuck's puzzled expression. "But I think you hit your head on a booth edge again."

"Morgan!" Chuck sighed impatiently. "I promise that this isn't a re-run of comic con! I'm perfectly sane!"

Morgan suddenly regained all his excitement. "Dude! How'd you get in?"

"Sarah Walker!" Chuck exclaimed, seeming more excited about her than the job.

"No. Freaking. Way." Morgan froze. "The Sarah Walker? Like...the cover girl, Sarah Walker? Like the Vicky Vale reincarnation, Sarah Walker?" Morgan was still in his disbelief.

"The very one." Chuck nodded, grinning yet again.

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY! YOU'RE BOOTHY SITTING NEXT TIME!" Morgan declared, going into hysterics.

Chuck glanced around as a few people looked. "Um...buddy...people think you're insane..."

"Who cares? We already got the job!" Morgan grinned up at his long time best friend, happy for him at last.

"Did you call Ellie yet?" Morgan asked unsurely.

"Did you hear a scream all the way from Burbank?"

"No..."

"Then that answers that, my friend." Chuck laughed, pulling out his cell.

"Ooh, Chuck , lets go home and surprise her tonight!" Morgan suggested excitedly.

"Why? Is she making roast?" Chuck asked suspiciously.

Morgan glanced away. "Maybe...?"

"Sounds like a plan, buddy. Now, let's pack this booth up and get ourselves some victory roast." Chuck grinned.


End file.
